Angel or Demon?
by BlueMeteorGirl
Summary: The Angel of Four Powers Earth, Fire, Water, Wind has arrived in Heaven, Ichigo. After stopping war between Hell and Heaven, she is begged to be the Queen of both. But she has to marry one of the princes, Prince Ryou or Prince Kish...
1. The Angel of Four Powers arrives!

In the city and countryside there were people milling around, going to their jobs, to have fun, etc. But above the clouds…which no one knew unless they died…there was Heaven and Hell. Whoever died went to one to become an angel or demon but they also had qualities to have or else…they were forced to go to the other one. Heaven and Hell have been at war for a long time. Why else do you think there are thunderstorms? Today however was an occasion for Heaven. The Angel of all Four Powers was to be born…and it was told in the legends in Heaven that it would be a red-hair girl…with brown hair eyes. She was prophesized to be the savior of Heaven to stop all war.

A blonde hair boy with blue eyes wearing a white shirt with a white jacket over with white jeans sitting on a golden throne looked up when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Ryou-sama, the girl prophesized in our legend to be the Angel of Water, Fire, Earth, and Wind seems to have arrived today." A long brown haired man with brown eyes wearing a long white cape arrived with a smaller shape covered in a white cape which hand he held.

"Keiichiro? Are you sure?" Ryou exclaimed as soon as he soon as he heard the news. He looked over to the smaller shape. Keiichiro nodded.

"Please take off your cape." Ryou said gently. As a hand rose out of Keiichiro's hand to take off the cape Ryou gasped as he saw red hair was revealed. His blue orbs stared into light brown ones.

"She is the one of the legend my father made!" Ryou said shocked as he saw the girl younger by 9 years…whom was to be the Angel of all Four Powers. As Ryou got out of his throne to see a closer view of the girl a boom rocked the room. Ryou staggered and bumped into the girl and both fell. Ryou was on the bottom and the girl was on top.

"I'm sorry!" She stammered as she noticed how close they were. A blush rose up in both of their faces.

"Ryou-sama! I think that Hell is attacking!" Keiichiro yelled over the noise. Ryou's face darkened.

"After…Dark Blue (Satan) killed my parents…they still want to battle? Are they war freaks or something!" Ryou furiously said as he got up. His aura which was once peaceful light blue now darkened to angry dark blue. He rose and went to the door but then stopped and whirled around.

"I'm sorry about this…but Hell has been attacking for quite a while. I will take care of this problem. Keiichiro, make sure no harm comes to her." Ryou ordered. The girl interrupted.

"If there is going to be another war, I would like it to end quickly. I will not be sitting to be protected while other people than me are getting wounded by one another!" Ryou's eyes widened at her ferocity and seriousness which was now in her features. She got up and went straight out the door.

"Hey! It's dangerous out there!" Ryou exclaimed as he followed her. In time to see another boy his age with demon wings gasping at the sight of the Angel of Four Powers.

"Kish!" Ryou exclaimed as he put the girl behind him.

"She's so beautiful…I want her!" Kish said with his golden orbs flashing as soon as he saw Ryou.

"I'm not a prize! Stop fighting!" The Angel of Four Powers yelled. White wings burst out of her back. Ryou and Kish with their mouth agape watched her wings come out including her transformation to their age. Her hair grew longer, white ribbons held her hair into pigtails, a white ribbon tied around her neck with a bell emerged as white stars surrounded her; a flash blinded both Ryou and Kish and everyone else outside. After the flash diminished Ryou and Kish opened their eyes to see themselves on top of the castle where the fighting had stopped as soon as the flash had occurred. Demon or angel stared up to see white wings, whiter than any, the Angel of Four Powers floating between Kish and Ryou.

"All war will stop. What cause are you fighting for!" Her sweet melodic voice pierced out to the silence. Everyone realized what she said was right. There was nothing they were fighting for or about. Kish and Ryou realized the legend was true…as it was created. The Angel of Four Powers would stop the war that's been going on for centuries. It was a feud over nothing as it was realized. She continued, "Demons and angels should live happily together. Put away your differences and put your similarities together. Harmony and Peace will be created. There is no reason for chaos." Everyone nodded and stared yelling, "Be our queen! Our queen!" Demon or Angel all yelled for that cause. Her brown orbs sparkled as she stared around everyone yelling that.

"But…that means I have to marry one." She whispered out but everyone heard it.

"Pick Prince Kish!" "Prince Ryou!" "Kish!" "Ryou!" Shouts emerged everywhere. Angel of Four Powers raised her hand to silence everyone.

"I will NOT marry for appearance; but for personality. None of you even know my name. There is no reason for all to yell random things out if you don't even know who you are talking to."

"Then what's your name!" A shout rang out in the crowd. She smiled making all the guys swoon and the girls say how cute she was.

"My name is Ichigo."

What do you think? I will depend on your reviews. Kish or Ryou?

-Chibi


	2. Sir Masaya appears

'…' thoughts

On the couch in the newly built castle of Heaven & Hell, two boys scowled at the other while a girl was learning how to make cake. Kish slammed his hands down on the table in front. Ryou raised his eyes. Few seconds later their faces were so close that almost their noses touched.

"Look here blondie, I like this Ichigo, and no one's going to get in my way!" Kish hissed as soft as he could so Ichigo (who was in the kitchen with Keiichiro) wouldn't hear.

"Shut up idiot. I saw her first, plus she has white wings." Ryou replied with a confident smirk. The two's aura flared up and as both raised back one hand to punch the other, Ichigo walked in with a carefree smile.

"Hey Ryou and Kish, you want…cake?" Ichigo said just as she saw Ryou and Kish both in fight position. Her carefree smile turned into a sad frown, and her eyes into sad puppy eyes. Kish and Ryou both gulped as they saw her expression. 'Uh…oh'

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo's cry echoed over the whole country as well as the castle. Of course, to Kish's and Ryou's dismay, most of the people of the country came to see what was wrong. It was chaos for a few hours before the Heaven's guardians of Water, Fire, Earth, and Wind arrived to make everyone stop temporarily. Next the Hell's guardians also arrived, Black Fire, Black Water, Black Earth, and Black Wind. But instead of solving the problem it became more hectic.

Heaven's guardian of Water (a long blue haired female dressed in a white trench jacket decorated with blue at the tips, wearing a blue tang top, and jeans with sapphire eyes) growled at Heaven's Black Water (a black haired female whose hair was in two long pigtails, wearing a tang top, half ripped pants, and a black cap with aquamarine eyes), "Back off Rina!"

Of course, Rina retorted back, "You shut your mouth stupid Mint!" Afterwards came the catfight which didn't stop for a few hours. Heaven's Wind, Zakuro (a purple haired female with purple eyes dressed in a dark purple dress) sighed as she watched Mint and Rina fight. Hell's Black Wind, Pie (a light gray male dressed in black) also got annoyed. At the same time, they threw a whirlwind attack at the two involved with the catfight with a dull notice, "Shut up." Afterwards, Zakuro and Pie were both involved in the battle after some insults from their so-called comrades. Heaven's Earth, Lettuce sweatdropped at the scene in front of her. The people (devils and angels) were still fighting; Heaven's guardians and Hell's were either not caring or just fought against one another, Prince Kish and Ryou were attempting to calm Ichigo down. Lettuce sighed and dodged a dark chi blast that came from downstairs (she was on the top of the castle with the rest of the guardians). Another white chi blast came a bit quicker than the last one and Lettuce didn't have time to dodge. However Hell's Black Earth, Rai appeared using his attack to cancel the other one out. Suddenly a booming voice froze everyone in what they were doing, "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" and a rain of black and white rain fell down on everyone canceling out everyone's powers. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and all that was heard was Ichigo's sobs. Floating in the air was a navy haired guy with dark navy eyes, he wore a black wife beater, black pants and from his back was one wing of angel's and the other was of devil's. His hand held a transparent orb. It was silent, until one person from the crowd whispered, "It's Sir Masaya."

I'm REALLY sorry that I didn't write this on Saturday, sorry it slipped my mind, here's the 2nd chapter, Sir Masaya appears.


	3. Masaya & Ichigo, relationship revealed

I made a couple of errors in the last chapter

I made a couple of errors in the last chapter! Just noticed.

Rina is Hell's Black Water, not Heaven's! Okay?

Sorry for this late awaited chapter. It might not be good because I haven't written for a while!

& thank you last chapter reviewers!

XxxDeathStarxxX, chibivampire13, IchigoMashimaro, Sakaure Savo, Misha12, Kitty-blink-182, kristan, Kitty Kyon Lover, and intricate designs.

About who will be with Ichigo, it's going to take a while for relationships to blossom, and then the best male for her to be revealed. So I hope you don't mind, if I first explain how Ichigo and Masaya are related, in this chapter and a bit of the next.

'…'- thoughts

Chapter 3: WHAT?! Surprising relationship between Masaya and Ichigo!

Sir Masaya thumped a side of the head with one hand growling out the words "What the hell is causing that crying noise?" His wings folded behind him as he stepped onto the balcony of the castle. Ichigo, who was still on the floor kept crying while, being surrounded by a lake of her tears. Masaya sweatdropped at the enormous amount of tears he saw. He looked at her for a moment before some kind of feeling shook him. He stepped over the tears and walked over to Ichigo. Ichigo stopped crying just a moment to take a glance up at the newcomer in wonder. Ryou and Kish both got up slowly, as their powers were canceled along with everyone else's (They're kind of weak once their powers are drained). Just as Masaya was reaching out to pat Ichigo on the head, Kish slid over her lake of tears grabbing Ichigo in bridal style.

"Oi! Don't touch her you half breed!" Kish spit out, as Ichigo continued wailing and waving her hands toward Masaya. Masaya looked at Kish with cold eyes, making Kish hug Ichigo closer. Masaya whipped out a hand, throwing Kish onto the couch with an invisible force of wind and then drew a hand, drawing Ichigo to him. (As in her floating across the room) Ryou meanwhile had studied the scene wisely and decided to wait to see what Masaya would do, but was ready to summon his powers if Ichigo was in any danger. As Ichigo reached his hand, she stopped crying and looked at Masaya for a moment. She then smiled and snuggled closer to him. Her soft words did not go unheard by Ryou and Kish. "Otousan…" Their eyes widened at what she said.

"Whoa…whoa…YOU'RE HER DAD?!" Ryou said in shock. Kish was stuttering, at a loss of words.

"Both of you shut up. You're going to wake her up." Masaya aka Ichigo's dad replied to their statement. He cradled her in his arms (She was in small kid form again). Ryou grasped Kish's shoulder.

"I think we should hold a meeting with the guardians of Heaven and Hell, so we could find out what's going on." Ryou said. Kish grimaced and nodded.

A while later at the balcony, the guardians had gathered…after getting their strength enough to fly. Outside, the people talked restlessly and remained where they were.

Heaven's Guardians:

(Heaven's Water) Mint; a long blue haired female dressed in a white trench jacket decorated with blue at the tips, wearing a blue tang top, and a white skirt with sapphire eyes along with white boots decorated with blue water droplets.

(Heaven's Wind) Zakuro; a purple haired female with purple eyes dressed in a dark purple dress with black boots as well as a pale purple swirl at her neck.

(Heaven's Earth) Lettuce; a curly green haired female with emerald eyes dressed in a rippled white greenish dress, with strawberry earrings along with white sandals.

(Heaven's Fire) Pudding; a short yellow hair female in a yellow tank top, orange eyes, a earring shaped in fire on her right ear, and dark blue shorts, with red sneakers.

Hell's Guardians:

(Hell's Black Water) Rina; a black haired female whose hair was in two long pigtails, wearing a tang top, half ripped pants, and a black cap with aquamarine eyes, along with black shoes.

(Hell's Black Wind) Pie; a light gray male dressed clad in black with a pale purple sash around his waist.

(Hell's Black Earth) Rai; A darkish green haired male whose hair was in a ponytail, with gray orbs, wearing a dark green shirt, black ripped jeans, pale green sandals, and a earring in the shape of a rose except was in black color.

(Hell's Black Fire) Tart; An orange haired male, hair was spiky, with pale orange orbs, wearing a orange T-shirt, black ripped jeans, pale red sneakers and had a black scarf around his neck.

"Sir Masaya." Rai bowed in respect to Masaya who still was holding Ichigo in his grasp. Masaya glanced over and smiled. The rest of the people in the room immediately flinched.

While Rai and Masaya engaged in a conversation where everyone else in the room couldn't hear or interpret what was being said, the guardians engaged in a mind talk. The two princes remained silent in thinking.

'What the hell? That Rai actually knows Sir Masaya, the hot-tempered famous as well as infamous half-breed?!' (Tart)

'Wow, you people don't know about each other that much?' (Pudding)

'Rina, Tart, and I were chosen from the same village for our elemental powers. Rai, on the other hand, appeared as an orphan on Hell's castle grounds one night and inhabited dark earthy powers.' (Pie)

'Yup! He's really quiet too. Very reserved!' (Rina)

'You should learn to be like him **Rina**.' (Mint)

'Shut up **Mint**!' (Rina)

'Don't argue! Then they'll know we're discussing about them.' (Lettuce)

'…You do know…that Sir Masaya and Rai have the powers to listen in to this? They're glancing over here right now…' (Zakuro)

'?!' (Everyone except Zakuro)

Sir Masaya grimaced.

"I'm judging from your expressions that you're wondering how I know Rai and how I'm Ichigo's father?" He asked the group. Mostly everyone nodded. "Ok… …I minus well start at the beginning. When I was still a human on earth, Ichigo…was my daughter." A few gasps emerge from the guardians. Masaya continued, "I died from a murder assassination on earth, and was reborn as a half-breed from an angel woman and demon man." Kish interrupted, "Which demon and angel, our laws governed before Ichigo appeared, that no angel or demon was allowed to associate with one another."

"Oh shut up. I'll answer your questions AFTER this. You're going to make this longer if you ask questions in between." Masaya retorted. Kish grew kind of red and was about to make a biting comment but Pie wrapped a black handkerchief preventing him from saying anything. "Please continue, sir."

xoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxox xoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxox

To be continued in the next chapter…

&I await reviews to criticize my bad writing or critiques ;)


End file.
